


Supernatural FanFic (Working on a Name)

by SupernaturalDreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse + Demon blood AU, Dean Winchester loves Castiel I don't care what you say, Hurray for fanfiction, Other, Pls dont hurt me, Supernatural - Freeform, this was my first fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalDreams/pseuds/SupernaturalDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll be back you piece of-" the shadow that stood before me spun around. It looked as if there were humongous charcoal wings on its back. Suddenly, it disappeared. <br/>"Son of a bitch, Sam!" The man sounded distressed. <br/>"Those visions of yours are a miracle, Sammy!" I heard the loud thud of heavy workboots ease their way toward the dark corner of the alleyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural FanFic (Working on a Name)

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Thanks for clicking on my story :3 
> 
> This first chapter is the prologue, and since I already have most of the story finished, I will try to update periodically. Even so, I have a TON of editing to do, so I will try my best to increase the plot development as this goes on :D
> 
> Have fun reading!

~Sarah's POV~

"I'll be back you piece of-" the shadow that stood before me spun around. It looked as if there were wings on its back. Suddenly, it disappeared.

"Son of a bitch, Sam!" The man sounded distressed.

"Those visions of yours are a miracle, Sammy!" I heard the loud thud of heavy workboots ease their way toward the dark corner of the alleyway. That shadowy fuck cornered me on my way home from work. I whimpered as the shuddering footsteps closed in on me.

_Please don't hurt me. Haven't I been through enough?_

"Hey! you alright?" A hoarse voice called.

"It's okay! We're here to help you!" The other said, holding out his hand.

_Two of them?_

I warily took his hand and he helped me back onto my feet. My jaw must've been dropped because the one with short hair smirked. Both men were strikingly handsome in the midnight light. They looked alike, almost sibling alike. The seemingly "older brother" who was still smirking, scanned my body with his eyes. I huffed at his interest in my nonexistent beauty and looked towards the night's slow traffic. The younger brother had slightly longer, shaggier hair and was cautiously checking me for any immediate signs of injury. After an awkward silence, I finally piped up.

"The fuck was that thing anyway?" I said, folding my arms across my chest. They collectively shook their heads and straightened their posture at my foul language.

"You don't want to know." The older brother sighed, carding a hand through his golden-brown hair. They began walking toward a mysterious vehicle by the alleyway. The older brother motioned for me to follow. I walked cautiously at their heels. As my vision lightened, my jaw dropped a second time.

_Holy. Fucking. Shit_.

"A 1967 Chevy Impala!?" I screeched, excited. My dad was a vintage car kind of man, and he would shudder just looking at this black beauty. Looking to the brothers for permission, I stroked the hood, admiring every bit of the car.

"You'd better not scratch the paint! Baby just got repainted last weekend." The golden-haired man babbled on.

"The car is his baby. Don't ask." The younger one whispered, his breath warm on my ear. He opened the car's back door, motioning for me to get in. I climbed into the seat, reveling at the entirety of the original interior. On one door the initials DW and SW were carved. Both boys piled into the front seats of the car.

"So," the older man asks, smirking. "What's your name?"

"I'm Sarah." I sighed, watching the roads go by.

"Well, I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my younger brother Sam." He said, looking at me through the rearview mirror. He still had that naughty smirk on his face.

"Will you wipe that fucking smirk off your face please, Dean?" The words rolled off my tongue easily. It felt like I had known both men all my life, but we had only just met. Dean looked again and grinned, amused with what I had said.

"Sure thing." He smiled, not missing a beat.

"So, uh..." Sam trailed off, obviously not knowing what to say in the current situation.

"Where do you need us to drop you off?" He finally finished. He raked his fingers through his dark brown hair to get it out of his eyes.

"First apartment on 10th." I looked him in the eyes. They sparkled in the moonlight as he smiled at me.

The Impala's motor popped and fizzed as Dean pulled up to my apartment complex. The white paint on the brick was peeling. A light was on in my apartment window.

_Home already? Odd_.

"Either of you hungry?" I asked, unlocking the faded brown door to our apartment.


End file.
